Wishology!/Quotes
:Timmy Turner: "Do I have to remind you that you lost your ENTIRE planet to that thing, and YOU read the prophecy!? Now, are you a man or a mouse?!" :Mark Chang: [twirls his Fake-i-fier around, taking a mouse form] "Like, squeak?" ---- :Vicky: (Crying after Timmy sacrifices himself to the Darkness) "I'll never call him a twerp again!" :Mark Chang: [approaching Vicky wrapping his tentacles around her] "There, there Vicky, let me hold you and comfort you and make out with you! [Vicky elbows Mark in his stomach] Ugh, I lack air!" ---- :Mark Chang: "Yo, 'Rental units. I like had to come up to pick up a new fake-i-fier because my old one's on the fritz and only turns me into lady's foot wear". [Mark, then, twirls his fake-i-fier and becomes a flat and then a high heel] :Queen Jipjorrulac: "Ohh, nice pump." ---- :Dark Laser: [pointing to the rocket ship Jorgen poofed up] "That's big. Are you sure you can fly it?" :Jorgen Von Strangle: "Does THIS answer your question?" [pushes the rocket's remote control button which launches it without anyone on board :Mr. Turner: "Uh, one of us probably should have been on that." :Jorgen: "DAGNABIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!" ---- :The Darkness: "Return to me now." :Head Eliminator: "I will NOT return. You cannot make me." [fires into the Darkness, which makes it cringe] :The Darkness: "But I can UNmake you!" [blasts an energy beam at the Eliminator, blowing it apart] ---- :The Darkness: "Timmy Turner is NOT to be eliminated." :Eliminator One: "Right. TOTALLY clear on that." :Eliminator Two: "Timmy Turno NO eliminato." :The Darkness: "Search for Timmy Turner and bring him to me!" ---- :A.J.: "Timmy, you SAVED us." :Chester: "Dude, you TOTALLY rock!" ---- :Trixie: "Timmy!!...How's my hair?" :Timmy: "Perfect." : [Trixie and Timmy kiss] ---- :Crowd of Fairies: "Chosen one! Chosen one!" ---- :Mark: [flying away from Yugopotamia] "Can like anybody save ussssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????" ---- :Cosmo: "Don't touch my weenies! That could be a new catchphrase!" ---- :Cosmo: "Must. Eliminate. Weenies." ---- :Timmy: "The Darkness is back!" [twitches and faints] ---- :Timmy: "Hey Trixie!" :Trixie Tang: "AHH! Help me! Police!" ---- :Mark: "It says the second wand is on the dark side of the blue moon!" ---- :Eliminators: "Eliminate Timmy Turner!" ---- :Trixie: "Aliens, yeah right! What's next, Fairies?" ---- :Vicky: "Money, money, money!" ---- :Timmy: "Get the cash machine [Throws it inside Dark Laser's spaceship] good girl!" ---- :Vicky: "May the Forks be with you!" [she gets frozen] ---- :Vicky: "FORKS?" :Dark Laser: "FLIPSIE!" :Crocker: "FAIRIES!!" :The Darkness: "Must have Timmy Turner." :Cupid: "Look, up in the sky. It's the chosen one! Hi!" :Jorgen: "Worst. Chosen one. Ever." :Head Eliminator: "You're going down!" :Timmy: "Actually, I'm going up!" :Vicky: "Not even my cold, dark heart can resist the joy of a baby's smile!" :Jorgen: (transformed into Timmy) "Look, I'm Timmy Turner! Look how stupid I am!" :Juandissimo: "Wanda, I'm sorry about your loss! Wanna make out?" :Timmy: "I. am. not. an. alien!" :Crocker: "Don't wipe yourself with a cactus." :Wanda: "Cosmo figured out all this?" :Turbo Thunder: "What?! I am Turbo Thunder! you cannot vanish me from- [he gets vanished]" :Mark: "Trust them! for they live in a sewer!" :Mr. Turner: "Very, very bad weenies!" :Timmy's friends: "Welcome back, Timmy!" :Cupid: The Eliminators are back. : Mark: Dude, I don't think it digs the funk. :Timmy: Then lets see if it can rock and rollerskate. :Timmy: Now lets see how he likes my weenies. Not the catchprase I'm looking for but WITH THE WEENIES!! :Eliminators: (after being rebuilt with boombox and roller skates) Get Timmy! Get Timmy Turner! Get Timmy Turner! Get Timmy Turner! Get Timmy Turner! :Crocker: Tell me you have fairies and we have a deal! : :TooYube character: I'm Fart Blazer! I'm Fart Blazer! Pull my finger! :Kids: "It's Fart Blazer from TooYube!" : :Vicky: Money! Money! Money! :Timmy: Get the cash machine Vicky! Get it girl! : :Eliminators: GET THE CHOSEN ONE!! : :Dark Laser: I got blankets, a thermal refuge barrel, some earmuffs and my ex-wifes furr coat. : :Vicky: Pass me the menu. Help me twerp. You're my only hope. : :Vicky: HEY! WHAT DO I USE FOR A WEAPON?!! :Dark Laser: Here. Use the forks! : :Crocker: I think it's time for you to chill out with my FAIRY FREEZER! Did I say my fairy freezer? I mean your fairy freezer which looks fabulous on you. :Dark Laser: HAH! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE POWERS OF MY LIGHTSTICK! I mean your lightstick which looks good on you. :Vicky: MAY THE FORKS BE WITH AAAHHH!!! : :Rock Guardian: Who goes there?!! Before this wand you can posses you must pass the chosen test. : :Timmy's Dad: WHAT DOES IT WANT?!! :The Darkness: TIMMY TURNER!! : :Trixie: Timmy, how's my hair? :Timmy Turner: Perfect! YOU WANT ME DARKNESS?!! YOU GOT ME! So long Trixie. :Trixie: Timmy! :Trixie: He saved us all! :Vicky: I'LL NEVER CALL HIM A TWERP AGAIN! : :Dark Laser: That's big. Are you sure you can fly it?!! : ::Timmy: Stop! If you fire he'll absorb the weapons and use it against you! ::MERF Agent: What do you know? You're just a kid without any hair on your body. ::MERF Agent: Okay. If you say so and FIRE!! ::Destructinator: The chosen one had fled his world and with magic there's nothing stopping me from making it my world! ::Robofied humans: We're at your command oh great streetsweeper of doom! ::Destructionator: From now on call me the Destructinator! Muahahahaha!! ::Turbo Timmy: Hey! You haven't seen a world full of imprisoned fairies that could use some magic, have you? ::Destructinator: I wish you had giant ears! ::Turbo Timmy: But now you shall taste the thunderarm fury of my Thunder pits!! ::Destructinator: I cannot be stopped. Thanks to you I have magic, I have destructopits and I have all the power in the universe! ::Hugginator: Must hug Timmy Turner! ::Turbo Timmy: The Darkness wasn't looking for trouble in the universe. It was looking for friends. ::Yellowness: Friends. ::Timmy: And finally the best kiss ever. ::Cosmo: Just kidding. AAaahhhhh! Brain Freeze!!!! ---- :::Cosmo: What happens if we break wind? (farts and it becomes encased in a bubble) :::Wanda: Do not pop that bubble. : Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:Quotes